


Filthy Things

by lallyloo



Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff, The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lallyloo/pseuds/lallyloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: <i>A filthy, post-clubbing & grinding, blow job. Bonus points for one of them mouthing at the other's jeans because that is fucking hot. Bonus bonus points for the actual clubbing as well; they can't keep their hands off of each other..</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy Things

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in April 2011.

He leans against the wall, pausing, taking a breath. He's not drunk, but he's getting there, as his eyes move over the crowd, searching.

And then Marcus is there. Marcus, with his sweaty brow and his hair pushed back off his face, looming large over him, handing him another beer. “Another?” he's saying, and Esca just smiles and downs the drink before he's pulling Marcus back onto the dance floor.

Marcus is big, but he moves smoothly, and Esca is quick to find the rhythm as he slides in perfectly against Marcus's body. Marcus's hands fall to Esca's hips, moving Esca with him as the beat grows stronger, and Esca raises his arms in the air as the alcohol finally starts to hit him. Marcus is looking down, watching him, smiling as Esca moves – arms raised, head shaking, hips swaying.

When the song changes, Esca's eyes close, and Marcus is pulling him closer until his hips are pressed against Marcus's, and Esca combs his fingers through Marcus's sweat-soaked hair, and then his hands are sliding down, over the back of Marcus's neck as he pulls him down into a kiss. It's quick and it's messy, and when Marcus's lips part his breath is sweet and sour from the alcohol as his tongue slips into Esca's mouth.

Esca slides his leg between Marcus's thighs, keeping it there as they move, grinding himself against Marcus's leg as he feels the heat of Marcus's erection rubbing against his own. Marcus lets go of Esca's hips and he cups his face between his hands, keeping Esca's mouth close as he kisses and licks at Esca's lips, and with his eyes closed Esca can hear the people around them laughing and talking and dancing. He knows they're looking at them. Watching.

The beat changes again, and Esca's hands fall to Marcus's hips, tugging him closer as he grinds against Marcus's thigh, and Marcus is still cupping his face as he brings his mouth to Esca's ear and whispers filthy things that Esca can barely hear over the pounding music.

Esca's hands move from Marcus's hips, up under his shirt until he's thumbing at the skin there, and Marcus drops a hand to Esca's lower back, pressing Esca even closer, before sliding his fingers down over Esca's ass. He grips him, hand splayed possessively over Esca's ass cheeks as they grind together, and Esca finally opens his eyes to find Marcus still watching him, his own eyes dark and wanting.

Esca grabs Marcus's chin and holds his mouth open gently as he licks into it, before he leans in to speak against Marcus's ear. “Home?” he asks as he lets his hand move down, pressing Marcus's cock through his jeans, and Marcus is nodding and letting out a huff of air against Esca's cheek.

Then they're moving, and Esca's fingers are tugging at Marcus's belt as Marcus eases them through the crowd of people on the dance floor, and he pulls Esca out the door. The air outside is cool, and they stand flush together as Marcus hails a cab, and suddenly they're in the back seat, and Esca's mouth is against Marcus's, and his hand is palming Marcus through his jeans. “I want to suck you,” Esca's saying, “I want to choke on that big cock,” and Marcus is laughing as he slaps his hand over Esca's mouth and the driver ignores them and turns up the radio.

When they finally tumble out onto the sidewalk, they're both laughing, and Marcus almost has to carry Esca to the front door when he gets distracted undoing Marcus's belt. The door closes with a click and a turn of the deadbolt, and then there's a loud thud as Marcus is shoved against it, and Esca's hands are on him. He tugs off Marcus's shirt, frantic as he attempts to have his hands everywhere at once, and he kisses him hard before dropping to his knees.

Esca's fingers fumble with the zipper, and he can smell Marcus through his jeans, the mix of musk and sweat making Esca forget about the zipper as he pushes his mouth against the fabric. He can feel the heat of Marcus's cock through the denim, and Esca runs his lips along its hard length, tracing the outline, and he lets his tongue jut out when he reaches the head, licking Marcus through the thick fabric, wanting to taste the saltiness underneath.

Marcus groans as Esca mouths him, and he makes quick work of the zipper Esca was unable to figure out, before gently tugging at Esca's hair, pulling him up, in an attempt to call Esca's attention away from the denim. Unzipped, the jeans hang low on Marcus's hips and Esca hooks his fingers in the belt loops and waits, teasing, as he licks along the trail of hair that travels from Marcus's navel down to his cock. Esca's tongue slides over Marcus's hipbones, and licks teasing lines down down down until he can just reach the root of Marcus's cock, and he licks at it, tonguing along the veined flesh, and Marcus's cock is pressing hard against the denim, the rest of his length straining for touch from Esca's mouth.

Esca's fingers tug at Marcus's belt loops, and he pulls the jeans down just low enough to free Marcus's cock. The head is wet, and smeared with pre-come, and Esca pushes his face against it, smelling Marcus and running his cheek along the side, before he trails his tongue back down, teasingly, and dips it into the slit. It tastes salty and it makes Marcus's hips jerk so Esca does it again, the tip of his tongue pressing deep into the slit of Marcus's cock, and again, until he takes Marcus into his mouth and sucks gently at the head of his cock until Marcus is letting out soft little sighs of pleasure.

Esca sucks and licks at Marcus, rolling his balls gently between his fingers, and he watches Marcus – eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest as he thumbs at this nipples. Esca gives him one last long suck before letting Marcus's cock fall from his mouth, and he raises a hand up to rub over Marcus's stomach. “Marcus,” he says, and then Marcus is looking down at him, meeting his lazy smile with one of his own. He takes a quick lick across Marcus cock before he stares back up at Marcus, nudging Marcus's thigh with his face. “Fuck my mouth.”

A guttural sound escapes from Marcus's throat, and then he's nodding and wrapping his fist around his cock as his hand moves to cup the back of Esca's head. The tip of his cock bumps against Esca's mouth for a second, before Marcus is feeding his cock to Esca, sliding it over his wet lips, and easing it down his throat for a second before pulling back. He waits for Esca to nod, signaling him that it's okay to fuck that deep, and then his hips are moving, and he's holding Esca's hair as he fucks into his mouth.

Esca palms himself through his own jeans, before he finally manages to get his zipper undone. Then he's jerking himself, tugging on his cock as Marcus's length slides across his tongue and down his throat. His head is still, but he open his throat for Marcus's length and he wraps his tongue around Marcus's cock on every withdraw, and he knows when Marcus is there, feels the slight stutter in his hips just before he comes. Marcus stills and his thighs are shaking as he pulses hot liquid down Esca's throat. Esca swallows hard, and waits for Marcus to catch his breath, and his hand is still on his own cock as Marcus gets his head together and is suddenly kneeling down and pushing Esca back towards the floor. “Esca,” he pants out, mouth searching for Esca's as he grabs hold of Esca's cock. His tongue is in Esca's mouth, seeking the taste of himself, and he groans when he finds it.

Marcus kisses him, licking at his lips and into his mouth, and he tugs at Esca's cock until finally Esca is shuddering and spilling over Marcus's hand. Marcus's hand continues to slide over him, gently, and he slows to almost a stop before letting go of Esca's softening cock.

Then Marcus falls beside him, and they're laughing, pants still half undone, and Esca is kissing Marcus's face as Marcus rolls Esca on top and wraps his arms around him.


End file.
